La Absoluta Falta de Profesionalismo
by LoversByHaters
Summary: —Oh, en el negocio del secuestro sólo hay ruedas dentro de ruedas, ¿no? En serio, deberían darse por vencidos. No están hechos para eso. Piénsenlo, fue su primera vez y atraparon a una joya de la inteligencia nacional y le pidieron el rescate a su novio del MI6. No es muy prometedor, ¿eh? Traducción de "the sheer lack of professionalism", autorizada por scioscribe.


Traducción autorizada por**scioscribe**

**Resumen: **Q rodó los ojos.

—Oh, en el negocio del secuestro sólo hay ruedas dentro de ruedas, ¿no? En serio, deberían darse por vencidos. No están hechos para eso. Piénsenlo, fue su primera vez y atraparon a una joya de la inteligencia nacional y le pidieron el rescate a su novio del MI6. No es muy prometedor, ¿eh?

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**La Absoluta Falta de Profesionalismo**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Q había sido secuestrado, y en general, estaba bastante disgustado con todo el empeño.

Para empezar, a pesar de ser un aficionado cuando de actividad criminal se trataba —si el gobierno lo financiaba, seguro no era tan ilegal como podría haber sido de lo contrario—, encontraba pésima tal falta de profesionalismo. Veinte minutos después de haber sido capturado, decidió que la única manera de sus secuestradores que hicieran algún progreso era si él los ayudaba un poco, así que dijo:

—¿Se dan cuenta de que puedo ver a dónde estamos yendo, verdad? ¿No me pondrán una bolsa sobre la cabeza? ¿Ni una venda?

—Mierda —dijo uno de ellos. Agarró algo detrás de él e intentó, valientemente, sumergir a Q en la oscuridad, aunque en realidad sólo le puso un saco ligeramente oscuro que olía a banana.

—¿Esta es la bolsa que usas para hacer compras? Qué bien que respetas el medio ambiente. Yo siempre lo olvido y tengo que usar plástico.

—Es sólo un saco —dijo el hombre.

—Oh, no te avergüences. Digo, no estás ocultándome ningún secreto, el recibo está sobre mi nariz. Hace un poco de cosquillas.

—¿Por qué no haces que se calle? —gruñó el que estaba conduciendo. Q decidió que eran, a falta de nombres más apropiados —viendo lo patético que era el asunto, probablemente se les escaparían y se los darían en algún punto—, Conductor y Greenpeace—. No debería estar _hablando. _

—Ahora suenas como mis padres. Sabes, comencé a hablar desde muy temprano. Soy como un genio. Aunque no todos comenzamos pronto. Por ejemplo, está Einstein y él me supera por muy poco.

—Deja de hablar —dijo Conductor— o te pondremos una mordaza.

Esa era una amenaza bastante convincente, más porque estaban tan desprovistos del equipo correcto que si la cumplían, él terminaría con los calcetines de alguien metidos en la boca. Lo que era peor que las bananas. Q, dando su aprobación por una vez, dejó de hablar.

Sin embargo, siguió enviando mensajes, porque nadie le había quitado su teléfono. Bueno, no le habían quitado su _segundo _teléfono. Q siempre llevaba al menos tres.

Entonces estaba el dispositivo rastreador en su zapato y el otro en su hombro izquierdo.

—No te quejes —había dicho Eve cuando le inyectaron ese—. Se te considera un recurso gubernamental valioso. Como sea, sólo se activa si faltas al trabajo, y no faltaste voluntariamente cuando tenías _neumonía atípica_. Además, ¿cuántos le pones a Bond la mayoría del tiempo?

—Siete.

—¿Y el sabe de...?

—Dos. No me mires así, es muy escurridizo cuando está en sus misiones. No lo uso por motivos personales. —En privado, Q confiaba ciegamente en Bond; en el campo, confiaba en su puntería y su habilidad para hacer cosas improbables con parkour sin confiar para nada en su habilidad (o al menos su inclinación) para permanecer en una ubicación constante.

Q se sentía indulgente, así que le dirigió todos sus mensajes a Eve y no a Bond.

_secuestrado_

_corrección: secuestrado por incompetentes_

_por favor activa la cosa con el chip_

_Sabía _que había diseñado las iteraciones más recientes de transmisores subcutáneos y externos de peligro, y por lo tanto se sabía sus nombres apropiados, pero, secuestrado como estaba, parecían muy aburridos y decir «la cosa con chip» era más divertido que decir «TSP y TEP», sin mencionar que era un desafío mayor escribir con sus pulgares con ambas manos atadas tras su espalda (al menos habían hecho algo bien).

—Estamos aquí —dijo Conductor.

—Oh, bien —dijo Q—. Y yo que quería decirles que me mareo un poco en paseos largos.

Le guiaron hasta entrar al lugar —oh, vaya sorpresa, _una fábrica abandonada_—, y le quitaron dramáticamente el saco de Tesco de la cabeza, como si Q no hubiera supuesto «fábrica abandonada» o al menos «almacén abandonado» por la completa falta de originalidad. Aun así, fingió estar impresionado por lo vacío del lugar y la maquinaria abandonada e imaginó las profundas interpretaciones que podría usar.

—Es una metáfora del colapso económico, supongo —dijo, mirando alrededor mientras ellos le ataban a una silla—. Negocios tradicionales hechos en Gran Bretaña o desviando su enfoque al exterior, dejándolos a ustedes con nada mejor que hacer para ganar dinero que secuestrar empleados del gobierno al azar. Qué ingenioso.

—Tú tienes dinero —dijo Greenpeace—. Vimos tu auto.

Q había estado bromeando, pero entonces alzó las cejas.

—¿Realmente estás diciendo que soy víctima de un secuestro hecho totalmente al azar?

—No al azar —dijo Conductor, sonriendo con satisfacción. Q decidió que le gustaba más Greenpeace—. Tú fuiste el primero que vimos que era demasiado delgado para dar mucha pelea. Maldición, hombre, ni siquiera intentaste dar un puñetazo.

—Yo no doy puñetazos —dijo Q distraídamente—, ese es el trabajo de... Escucha, tú, el menos odioso. No, tú no, ¿cómo podría referirme a ti? El que piensa en el medio ambiente. Sí, gracias. ¿Podrías darme tu atención? En serio, yo soy la _última _persona que querrían tener secuestrada, sobre todo debido a que ustedes son pésimos en esto. Te sugeriría que me dejaras ir ahora, y lo digo por su bien.

—¿Así de dedicados son Mami y Papi contigo? —dijo Conductor—. Sabía que cogeríamos a uno bueno.

—Mami y Papi están muertos —dijo Q, negándose a mirar a alguien que podía ser tan estúpido—. Y no intervendría por ti si fueras... no sé, en realidad no tengo por dónde ir, salvo por, espero que mueras en prisión, bastardo idiota. Deben soltarme ahora, antes que la situación se ponga peor para ustedes.

—Estás atado a una silla.

—Lo que generalmente podría ser el comienzo de una noche muy interesante. Tengo —y, oh, al diablo, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de usar un drama épico— recursos más allá de su conocimiento. Para empezar, tengo otro teléfono. —Y aún hay otro, pero ellos no necesitan saber eso. De todos modos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar el tercero, simplemente le gustaba diseñar teléfonos muy pequeños. Con un meneo de su hombro, logró sacarlo de su bolsillo y el teléfono cayó al piso.

Greenpeace lo agarró y se puso a buscar en el historial.

—No hay llamadas salientes.

—Envío mensajes. Es el siglo veintiuno y todo eso. Mantente alejado de la lista de mensajes guardados, esos son personales. No es un teléfono que use para el trabajo. —Bond nunca le perdonaría si esos dos daban con la serie de mensajes de «siento distraerte mientras estás en Estambul, pero no podía dormir» de hace un mes, sobre todo porque prometió borrarlos.

—Hay alrededor de una docena para alguien llamada Eve. ¿Novia?

Entonces no habían mirado en la lista de guardados.

—La luz de mi vida. Una mujer maravillosa. Con muchas conexiones.

—No te respondió. Tal vez dejó su teléfono en casa.

Q consideró la idea de Eve perdiendo su teléfono y decidió que era algo extremadamente bueno que no le hubieran amordazado, porque se habría muerto ahogado de tanto reír.

—Ella no es el tipo de persona que pierde las cosas. Simplemente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que responderme.

—No acabas de llamarnos incompetentes —dijo Greenpeace.

—Me siento un poco mal por ti —admitió Q—. Aunque no por él. —Y aunque Greenpeace seguía siendo incompetente, también era algo agradable—. El punto es que ella está organizando alguna clase de rescate a gran potencia pero elegante mientras nosotros hablamos.

—Entonces te moveremos. —Conductor miró el teléfono con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y botaremos el teléfono para que ella no pueda rastrear el chip.

Q abrió la boca para explicar que el chip estaba en él y no en el teléfono, pero de inmediato lo pensó mejor; no quería tenerlos cortando su hombro en busca de un microcircuito. Fue sólo la idiotez, al parecer contagiosa, que le hizo pensar en ello.

—Esa es una opción muy bien pensada, pero desafortunadamente... —para ustedes, debería decir. De verdad estoy implicado en esto en un nivel emocional, ¿supongo que es el inicio temprano de un Síndrome de Estocolmo?—, ya es tarde para hacer planes ingeniosos.

—_Blackadder __—_dijo Greenpeace.

—Oh, bien hecho. Tú de verdad me agradas. Por eso es que estoy tratando de evitar que te disparen en la cabeza cuando venga gente a rescatarme.

—La única persona que vendrá,lo hará para traer el dinero de tu rescate —dijo Conductor.

Q parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡No hicieron ninguna llamada!

—Mandamos un mensaje. Es el siglo veintiuno _y todo eso. _

—Oh, sí. Repitiendo. El colmo de la inteligencia. ¿A quién, te ruego decirme, le escribieron para pedirle el dinero del rescate? Sólo pregunto por motivo de entretenimiento.

—Al número al que más llamas —dijo Conductor, con una mirada altiva que decía que había superado a Q en inteligencia todo este tiempo—. Ese que decía «Bond».

Q se le quedó mirando.

—Tú... lo siento. ¿Le escribieron a James Bond para pedirle que viniera y diera un rescate por mí? ¿Le escribieron a _James Bond _y le dijeron que me _secuestraron_?

—Apuesto a que no lo esperabas —dijo Conductor.

—Sabes —dijo Q—, hablan de muchos hombres, cuando sus historias resultan de forma tan trágica como pasará con la suya, lo que es una pena, porque ellos ni siquiera tuvieron la dignidad de cometer sus errores. Nadie hablará de ustedes. Desde luego, ustedes cometieron sus errores. Ni siquiera puedo comprender la amplitud de cómo lo han hecho. Si no estuviese atado a una silla, tendría que sentarme.

Presionó todo su peso en el dedo grande de su pie derecho y dijo:

—Si alguien está escuchando, por favor, dile que no mate al pelirrojo.

—¿Con quién demonios estás hablan...? —y justo antes de que Conductor terminara la oración, un agujero apareció en su hombro derecho y éste soltó un grito.

—Un control excepcional —dijo Q, cuando Bond se acercó y desató la soga—. Aunque estoy un poco disgustado de no ser digno de que le des un disparo en la cabeza a mi secuestrador.

—Oh —dijo Bond, apretando los labios cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el moretón que estaba en la mejilla de Q—, esa sigue siendo una posibilidad. —Mantuvo su pistola fija en Conductor, por el que Q no sentía mucha culpa, y parecía que Bond concordaba con él en que Greenpeace no era tanto una amenaza como una ligera molestia.

—Se me ocurrió que no querías terminar salpicado de sangre.

Y no solían decir nada sobre amor, pero Q suponía que eso era lo mismo. Q había visto a gente morir, claro, pero siempre había habido una pantalla de por medio.

—Encantado, pero no, gracias. Bien está lo que bien termina. —Frunció el ceño—. Como sea, ¿cuánto dinero pidieron? Se me olvidó preguntar.

Y Conductor, todavía sangrando y orinándose encima, no estaba en condiciones de responder. Greenpeace sólo parecía confundido por la manera en que las cosas habían salido tan mal.

Bond resopló.

—No quieres saber. No es halagador. —Se acercó más al oído de Q—. Preferirías preguntar cuánto pagaría yo.

—¿Eso es más halagador?

—Bueno, un poco más.

—¿Ustedes están follando? —preguntó Greenpeace.

Q rodó los ojos.

—Oh, en el negocio del secuestro sólo hay ruedas dentro de ruedas, ¿no? En serio, deberían darse por vencidos. No están hechos para eso. Piénsenlo, fue su primera vez y atraparon a una joya de la inteligencia nacional y le pidieron el rescate a su novio del MI6. No es muy prometedor, ¿eh?

—Sólo _tú _—dice Bond— te pondrías _hablador _con tus secuestradores.

—Ser secuestrado es aburrido. Ni siquiera me agarraron a propósito. Pensaron que yo era rico.

—¿No vieron tu ropa?

—No tengo idea de cómo estás logrando desperdiciar toda la buena voluntad de un rescate —dijo Q, ofendido.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Greenpeace:** Organización internacional, cuyos miembros trabajan activamente para proteger el medio ambiente del daño causado por procesos industriales o actividades militares.

**Tesco:** es una cadena multinacional de locales de venta al por menor con sede en el Reino Unido. En 2008, se convirtió en el cuarto minorista más grande del mundo, desplazando al quinto lugar a la distribuidora Metro AG, el primer movimiento de posiciones entre las cinco primeras compañías del sector desde 2003. Aunque originalmente se especializaba en alimentos y bebidas, se ha diversificado en áreas tales como vestido, electrónica, servicios financieros, venta y alquiler de DVD, discos compactos, descargas digitales, servicio de Internet, telecomunicaciones, seguros médicos y dentales y software.

**Blackadder:** (La víbora negra en español) es una sitcom histórica británica, producida y emitida por la BBC entre 1983 y 1989. Creada por Richard Curtis y Rowan Atkinson (Mr. Bean) y protagonizada por el propio Atkinson, la serie repasa momentos clave de la historia del Reino Unido, entre 1485 y 1917. En la serie se usa más de algunas veces la frase «_cunning plan_», que traducido al español sería plan ingenioso.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
